1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate biasing circuit and, more particularly, to a substrate biasing circuit that utilizes a gated diode to set the bias on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuits, the substrate of the circuit is often separately biased to suppress noise, precisely control the threshold voltages of MOS transistors, and prevent latchup. A substrate biasing circuit is a circuit that sets and maintains a desired substrate bias level.
Although many variations have been disclosed, a substrate biasing circuit typically includes a charge pump, an oscillator that drives the charge pump, and a level detector that controls the oscillator in response to the voltage detected on the substrate.